


Mariluz and Ana

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariluz and Ana [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Macabre, Opposites Attract, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A Mexican teenage girl who befriends a ghost girl and they go on surreal and macabre adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

Ramirez Household

A mexican teenage girl was texting on her phone. She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a frilly sea foam green dress, a teal headband and black flat shoes.

But Mariluz hears a soft voice humming.

It was the ghost of a abused girl with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a gray dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Mariluz said in Spanish "Excuse me are you deceased"

Ana nodded

Mariluz said in Spanish "What do you mean you killed yourself"

Ana showed Mariluz a old picture.

A picture of Ana as a teenager.

Mariluz started to feel sorry for Ana

Mariluz said "I'm Mariluz"

"Ana"

But she hears her younger sister squealing.

Ana gulped

Sol crawled to Ana.

Sol has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink onesie.

Sol babbled

Ana smiles


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

The sunlight shined on Mariluz as she wakes up.

Mariluz let out a cute yawn.

Mariluz jumped out of her bed.

Mariluz began to stretch her muscles and bones.

Ana said "What are you doing"

Mariluz said "Stretching"

Ana facepalmed

After a shower, Mariluz puts on her sea foam green dress with white frills, teal headband and black flat shoes.

Mariluz uses a measuring tape

Ana growled

Mariluz snapped her fingers

Ana said "What"

Cut to Ana wearing a cheerleader outfit.

Mariluz said "No too peppy"

Cut to Ana wearing a 1980s outfit.

Mariluz said "No too 80s"

Cut to Ana wearing a princess outfit.

Mariluz said "No too princessy"

Finally Mariluz has an idea.

Mariluz pulled out scissors.

Ana gulped

Cut to Ana wearing a black cat hoodie, a grayish pink dress, purple striped stockings and black boots.

Mariluz said "PERFECTO!!"

Mariluz and Ana high five.


	3. Chapter 3

Mariluz and Ana walked inside the school.

Later

A school bell rang and everyone run out of the school.

Mariluz said "Ana guess what I did well on a math test and everyone knows what's the square root of 47"

Ana said "6.86"

Mariluz's jaw dropped "Ay Dios Mio you seemed smart"

Ana blushed as she rubbed her arm.

But someone saws them talking.

It was the mean girls.

The blonde leader said "So Mariluz makes new friends with the common folk"

A shy brunette girl said "What did we do now teach her a lesson"

A tough red haired girl said "When I get my hands on Mariluz I'm gonna-"

But they hears their parents voices

"Oh no it's my parents"

"Mommy's not gonna like it"

"Papi's gonna kill me if I stopped playing the violin"


	4. Chapter 4

Ana was reading a gothic horror book but she hears a door knocking.

Ana said "Come in"

Ana uses her supernatural powers to open the door.

Mariluz said "Hi Ana you wanna help me baby sit Sol"

Ana said "No"

She uses her supernatural powers to close the door.

Clock transition

Mariluz was feeding Sol.

But she hears a voice

"Hi Sol"

It was Ana

Sol squealed

Mariluz screamed

Sol giggled

Mariluz said "I gotta do something before Ana gives me a heart attack"


	5. Chapter 5

Mariluz was humming a tune as she was sewing but she hears a somber yet beautiful singing voice.

It was Ana

Mariluz said "Hi Ana I didn't know you can sing"

Ana blushed "I don't wanna talk about it but I remember"

Flashback opens

A teenage Ana was humming a tune.

Ana hears a voice "Disculpa pero cantas hermosamente"

It was a boy around her age with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Ana blushed

Flashback closes

Ana said "And i met the love of my life"

Mariluz said "Aww que linda"


	6. Chapter 6

Ana wears a red and black dress with skulls, choker, black gloves and black shoes.

"This is it Ana today is your great granddaughter's 20th birthday and-"

But she sees Mariluz wearing a pink dress, a gold necklace and light pink shoes.

Clock transition

Mariluz knocked on the door and Mr. Gutierrez opened the door

"Hello Mariluz and Ana"

Ana said "Oh hey is your daughter here"

"Sure she's over here singing"

Mariluz and Ana walked into the mansion.

"I can't stand these girls" Mr. Gutierrez said

Mariluz said "Why is Mr. Gutierrez mad"

Ana said "I don't know maybe he reminds me of Municipal Rodriguez"

A harsh voice called "DADDY I WANT MY GUESTS TO HEAR ME SING!?"

Ana said "Oh no"

Ana pulled Mariluz

Clock transition

Everyone covers their ears as they hear a spolied young woman sings off key.

She has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink dress with a white bow, a pearl necklace and salmon pink flat shoes.

But Ana appears behind her

Ana said "Hello"

Mariluz walked to her "Hi you must be Citlalmina Gutierrez and I'm-

Mariluz' eyes widen in awe

Mariluz said "It's that a hat"

Citlalmina growled


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I have an announcement......tomorrow I'm going to the mall with my sister!

My sister and I have gift cards to buy shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Loud House episode Driving Miss Hazy

Ana said "Come on Citlalmina just let me drive you to the cemetery"

Citlalmina said "Ana do some laundry! I'm the beauty and the brains and you're the door that stinks!?"

Ana growled and kicked the door open

"Get back to work Ania!"

But Mariluz and Ana bumped into each other.

"Oh hi Mariluz why are you making that bed"

Mariluz said "It's because I failed my drivers test multiple times"

An idea popped into Ana's head

"I could teach you how to drive"

Mariluz hugged Ana 

Clock transition

Mariluz was wearing a sea foam green driving outfit.

Mariluz and Ana began to play a video game

"Mariluz Ramirez Winner!"

"Go Mariluz go go-"

But Mariluz was going the wrong way.

"Uh this way"

Mariluz was going the right way.

"Go Mariluz go!"

Clock transition

Ana sees Mariluz making a bed.

Citlalmina laughed

Ana facepalmed

Clock transition

Ana said "How to teach a girl how to drive chapter 1-"

Mariluz began to drive

Ana said "Remember what we practice"

However Citlalmina sees Mariluz driving

Citlalmina growled


End file.
